


Day 30: Digging up a Body

by w_hope



Series: KHRWEEN 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (but very light and nothing gore), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Halloween's Night, KoKuyo Gaang as Family, Minor or Background Kokuyo Gang, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooky, description of dead bodies, i tried anyway lol, mm is part of the kokuyo gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: On Halloween’s night, if you go to Kokuyo’s graveyard and disturb this one grave, its occupant rises from the dead to punish you.It’s a well known rumor between the Kokuyo Middle School students.MM calls bullshit on it, and she's going to prove it.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & M.M.
Series: KHRWEEN 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	Day 30: Digging up a Body

“ _Stop_ sighing already. You’re a Mist, you should feel right at home.”

“I take offense on that.”

MM puts her arm around her shoulders, pulls her into her side. “Listen, we’re going to put an end to these ridiculous rumors, and give one less reason to people to mock our school. We’re going to be heroes!”

“You want us to dig up a body,” Chrome says. “It’s very disrespectful.”

MM scoffs. “And what do we look like? _Saints?_ ”

She goes ahead before Chrome can admonish her some more. Chrome sighs, and doesn’t try to catch up to her—but does make sure she stays in the reach of her flashlight.

She wanted to do trick or treat for this Halloween with the others. She even toured the stores to find the perfect pirate costume.

MM promised they would do it once they’d be done desecrating an innocent grave, but wouldn’t everyone be asleep by then?

Chrome also promised to call Kyoko and Haru so they could tell each other how their night went, and it’s going to be embarrassing if she hasn’t anything to share.

“Chrome, hurry up! I found it.”

Chrome lights the unmarked tombstone with her flashlight. It’s oddly clean despite the moss and roots and weeds surrounding its base, even when she knows the rumors are several years old.

She steps back, lights the ground in front of it. She steps closer, crouches to see it better.

This looks like fresh dirt.

“Mi-chan.”

“So that’s the infamous grave.” MM stomps on the ground, sticks her nose up in the air at the tombstone. “Well, we’re here now, ready to dig you up. Why don’t you come out and punish us?”

The wind blows, seeps right through her skin to her bones, chilling and biting. It rustles the leaves and the branches, and it’s like the graveyard whispers in a language they can’t understand.

Everything stills then, not a leaf crunching under their feet, the silence echoing the more it lasts.

“ _Mi-chan._ ”

MM laughs. “Yeah, I thought so. Come on Chrome, give me a shovel and let’s be done with that.”

_That_ they could agree on. MM hands her her flashlight, and she gives her a Mist constructed shovel in return.

Chrome stands watch as she gets to work, the flashlights only reaching three tombstones to the sides, and barley one past the unmarked one.

It’s a starless night, the half moon hidden behind the clouds. The darkness seems palpable, the vague figures of tombstones and trees swallowed by it if she doesn’t focus enough.

The silence deafens her, the noises of MM’s shovel like a countdown to whatever has her so tense.

Chrome purses her lips as the wind blows again. “I don’t like how the wind sounds,” she whispers. A noise draws her attention, and she points the flashlights to the grave behind theirs. “Did you hear that?” A something registers at the corner of her eye, and she whips around. “Did you see that?”

Chrome listens carefully, but she doesn’t hear anything, not even MM’s shovel. She turns to her, to the tight grip around her shovel, the worried look on her face.

MM laughs, shaky and weak. “What are you doing Chrome? Trying to scare me? _Please_ , as if I’d be afraid of something like this.”

“No, I—” The flashlights flicker, one, two times, then multiple times in a row.

MM laughs again, and it sounds hysteric-like. “You’re doing this.”

“I’m not!”

Chrome knocks the flashlights against her palm. The flickers stop.

They start again, even more quick than before, until both of the flashlights die down for good.

MM _screams_ , high-pitched and terrified.

Chrome jumps out of her skin, her heart in her throat. The flashlights fall to the ground, and she constructs another one, which is sure to not fail them.

MM fell down, and frantically kicks at the—

Kicks at _the skeleton hand gripping her foot_. There’s dirt on it, and decrepit flesh still, and maggots crawling on it.

Chrome’s stomach turns.

“Chrome, help, help! Kill it! It really came out, it’s going to take me with them! Kill it!”

“But it’s already dead!”

Chrome takes a step forward but thinks better of it. She constructs a rope, throws it to MM, and she hangs on it for dear life.

Another hand sprouts from the floor to grip her other foot, and the first one crawls higher up her leg.

MM trashes on the ground, her screams impossibly more high-pitched.

The ground shakes, and Chrome immediately points the flashlight to the ground. God _forbid_ the hand of a dead body hangs onto her.

The ground opens in two in front of the grave behind the zombie’s one. A body crawls out of it, not skeleton like but their skin unnaturaly pale, their clothes torn apart.

It crawls forward, its head ducked down, its hair falling in front of his face. It hangs on the first zombie’s grave, peers above it with one red eye.

Peers at _Chrome_ with one red eye.

Chrome points her trident at him, with a shaky hand. “Don’t—don’t come any closer. Stay where you are.”

“Chrome, Chrome!” Chrome keeps her eyes on the zombie— _the way it keeps her eyes on her_ —which slowly rises to its feet. “ _Chrome!_ ”

Chrome snaps her eyes to MM. She looks somewhere behind her, her teary eyes wide and terrified.

Terrified _for her_.

And whatever it is, it’s coming from her bad eye’s side.

“Turn back and you’re lost,” a _something_ says, with a guttural voice that chills her to the bones.

MM pulls on the rope. “The zombie’s looking at me! Chrome the zombie’s looking at him, do _something!_ ”

Do something? This is all her fault!

Chrome can’t move, can’t even swallow or shiver, now hyper aware of the Thing in her back. The Thing out of her sight.

The Thing that’s creeping closer, and she apparently _can’t_ look at.

“But won’t you turn back to me anyway?” it says. “Let me look at you.”

It laughs, or she thinks that’s what the gurgles sounds are supposed to be. _A something_ curls around her wrist, and she doesn’t dare look down.

It licks her, and it’s the most gross sensation she ever felt.

MM’s zombie bursts from the floor, as the other one jumps from the grave, straight at her. Chrome whips around, nose to nose with the Thing.

The monsters scream.

MM screams.

Chrome screams.

Chrome brings down her trident in a powerful move, spins it above her head as she spins around, and slashes at the zombies.

She stands in front of MM, unconscious on the floor, her trident in front of her.

“Be—begone monsters! I won’t forgive you!”

Chrome musters the most threatening look she can at the moment. The monsters laugh at her.

She blinks. Then her eyes widen, and she gapes as the mist illusions unravel.

“Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro-kun!”

Ken doubles over laughing, crying from laughter already. “Carrot head _fainted_ —byon. Did you see that Kakipi, Mukuro-san?”

“Obviously Ken,” Chikusa says, grinning all the same, “I was right there.”

“I hope your cameras were on boys. We _need_ to be able to reminisce on this glorious moment _perfectly_.”

Chrome feels hot on the face. She charges forward, brings down her trident on them once more.

How _could_ they?

“This was _not_ funny!”

“Maybe not for _you_ ,” Chikusa says, actually chuckling.

Ken rolls on the floor, hysterically laughing, and because she’s not the type to attack a man already down, Chrome goes after Chikusa.

Mukuro gets between them soon enough, and her trident goes right through him.

She keeps bringing it down on him anyway.

Mukuro chuckles. “Now, now, you’re not laughing _now_ but in due time I’m sure it’ll come. Here, we actually have something _nice_ for you.”

Chikusa creeps back closer, drags Ken up as he walks past him, and the three of them stands in front of her. They reach in their pockets, and throws something in her face.

Candies?

“Happy first Halloween, my dear Chrome. We bought those, but what do you say we go earning ourselves some more candies?”

Oh, they will _not_ get out of this one that easily. They will not, she means it, but she can get back at them any time.

Halloween is _only_ that night.

Chrome lowers her trident. She huffs, tries to hide her smile as best she can.

MM and her will get back at them next Halloween for sure. They’ll see who’ll be the ones laughing then.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrome isn’t disguised in this but it’s actually such a funny image I should have included it.
> 
> MM disguises herself as the Queen of Hearts. Ken is a werewolf, Chikusa a vampire, and Mukuro a cryptid creature or another, idk you make it up lmao.
> 
> And that’s right, Chrome instinctual response to supernatural bullshit is _fucking their shit up_ , and I think it’s very sexy of her<3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
